


Last Minute Gift

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Camboy Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Masturbation, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baekhyun has a great idea for Kyungsoo's birthday present.





	Last Minute Gift

“Fuck. Alright Baek, you’ve got this” Baekhyun says to himself as he tugs his fluffy white robe shut. It’s 11:40pm on the 11th of January, and it will be his boyfriend’s birthday in less than 20 minutes. That means Baekhyun has around 19 minutes and 50 seconds to film a quick sexy video and send it to Kyungsoo for it to arrive exactly when the clock strikes 12. He knows that Kyungsoo has a thing for camboys, so his idea was to film a sexy video on his iPhone to get his boyfriend all flustered before they see each other on his birthday. Unfortunately, any planning for the present went out the window, leaving Baekhyun with very minimal time to get his video together.

He settles his iPhone down on the desk in front of his bed, and opens the camera app, switching the camera to front view. He catches a brief glimpse of himself – hair and skin slightly wet from the shower he just took, white robe tied loosely at the waist, ass _just_ covered by the robe, hiding the silky red panties he’s wearing underneath. He thinks Kyungsoo will like those.

He fiddles with the phone, attempting to stand it up against a bunch of otherwise untouched college textbooks, and settles on an angle that will capture his whole bed and hopefully most of his body when he goes and sits on it.

Now that the time has come, he realises that he definitely should’ve thought this through. What is he going to do? He’s not even sure of the end goal. Is he supposed to work himself up? Take off the panties? Leave them on? Make himself come? He’s been thinking about doing this for _months_ now. Why did he not consider the actual content of the video?

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks. He’s just going to wing it. He presses start. He slowly walks back to his bed and sits on his knees, facing towards the camera. “Hi, Soo!” he says cutely, waving to the camera. “Happy Birthday! I’m sorry that we couldn’t spend the night together before your birthday, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I deprived you from seeing me altogether?” Baekhyun chuckles. He really did want to see Kyungsoo tonight, but he already had plans.

“Anyway”, he undoes the waistband of his robe, letting it fall free without fully exposing his chest, “I wanted to give you a little something special for your birthday”. Baekhyun runs his slim fingers up and down the middle of his robe. “You’re always so good to me, Soo. But tonight,” he starts to tug his robe down so it falls off the top of his shoulders, “I want to be a bad boy for you”. He internally cringes at that line. Dirty talking really isn’t his forte, but it certainly seems to rile Kyungsoo up whenever he watches porn, so Baekhyun is willing to give it his best shot.

He uses both his hands to pull the robe down his arms, and slowly opens it up to reveal his chest, abs, and bright red silk panties. He rolls his head back to show off his neck and collarbones, still slightly wet from the shower. He knows this is going to be good shit. “Do you like these, baby?” Baekhyun asks, looking down at his crotch and slightly wiggling his hips. “They’re really silky. I wish you were here so you could touch” he says as he runs his right hand along the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to touching the growing bulge inside the panties. “You think red suits me, right?” he asks as he runs his thumbs under the waistband of the panties. “I don’t know,” he bites his lip, “I think I look better without any clothes on”.

Baekhyun reaches inside the panties and wraps his fingers around his already half hard cock, whimpering at the feeling. Something about doing this for Kyungsoo without him even being in the room with him makes him feel kind of dirty in the best way possible. Besides, Baekhyun loves attention, and recording himself masturbating has definitely been on his bucket list.

Precome starts to gather at the head of his cock creating a wet spot on the panties. “Oh, Fuck, Soo” he moans as he pulls his dick out from the underwear, tucking the panties underneath it. Baekhyun grips his cock in his hand and begins to stroke it leisurely, staring into the camera, bottom lip between his teeth. His chest is heaving and he can see through the camera that his body is starting to flush pink. Sweat drips from his neck down to his abs as he continues to work himself up.

“I wish you were here, baby” he says softly between pants. “I wish your lips were around my cock. Fuck they’re so good, Soo. You have the most perfect dick sucking lips, you know that?” Baekhyun is getting close. He shimmies the panties down his thighs and lets them drop to his knees. He reaches across the bed and under his pillow for a bottle of lube and squirts some onto his hand. It’s cold and fairly unpleasant as it touches his already warm cock, but there’s no way in hell he’s going to ruin the mood for Kyungsoo by reacting to it. The lube increases the lewd sounds that echo through the room as his hand easily glides along his cock, forcing Baekhyun’s eyes shut. He moans while thinks of Kyungsoo’s lips and tongue and ass and shoulders, never committing to focussing on one part of his boyfriend because every part is his favourite. He comes with a cry of Kyungsoo’s name and a satisfied grin on his face.

He glances at the clock. 11:55. _Fuck_. He’s not going to have time to edit the video at all. He jumps off the bed and switches off the camera, not before blowing it a cute kiss as some sort of an ending to the video. He saves the video and immediately opens his most recent chat with Kyungsoo, triple checking that is it a chat with just Kyungsoo ( _far_ too many dirty pictures have been sent into group chats by accident), and sends the video.

Baekhyun impatiently waits for the video to upload as he watches the seconds go by. 11:59:32. 11:59:33. 11:59:34. Finally at 11:59:57 his messaging app notifies him that the video has been sent. Just in time for Kyungsoo’s birthday. _Perfect_. He sends along a cute birthday message to Kyungsoo as well. A sappy spiel about how much he loves him and how lucky he is to have such a great boyfriend and all that lovey-dovey stuff. He assumes Kyungsoo won’t see the video until later and decides to clean up and go to bed. He is, after all, still naked with his own come drying on his stomach.

 

A bang on the door wakes Baekhyun up. He turns to look at the time on his phone. 1:09 am. _What the fuck?_ He walks briskly to his door, hoping that his attire of an old, grey band tee and definitely too short black boxers won’t be too offensive for whoever is on the other side. He opens it to find a flustered Kyungsoo, who instead of greeting Baekhyun with words, shoves him against the apartment door and kisses him with all his might. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Kyungsoo asks between attacks on Baekhyun’s lips. “What do you mean?” a genuinely confused Baekhyun responds, managing to close the door behind them. He’s guessing the kissing implies that Kyungsoo liked the video, so what could be wrong? “I was out with my family, you fucking idiot!” he moves down to suck on Baekhyun’s neck. “I thought you just sent me a text, so I opened it and saw literal _porn_ above the message”. Oh, that’s right. Baekhyun couldn’t spend the night with Kyungsoo because his parents were taking him out. They had no idea that their son had been in a relationship with another man for over a year now. 

Baekhyun freezes. “Shit. Did they see?” he asks, voice full of nervousness and dread. “No, I don’t think so. Kind of hard to explain why I was getting all flustered after l looked at my phone though”. “So, what did you do?” Baekhyun asks, still slightly panicked. “I told them I felt sick and got the fuck out of there! It was only a matter of time before I would combust anyway. I watched the rest of the video in a taxi on the way here. I needed to see you so badly”. A cheeky grin forms on Baekhyun’s face. “I’m just that irresistible, huh?”. “You are, baby” he chuckles, eyes getting dark. “But because you got me all hot and bothered, you’re going to have to take care of this.” Kyungsoo opens up his puffy winter coat to reveal some awfully tight pants with an obvious growing bulge. Heat runs through Baekhyun’s body.

As he takes Kyungsoo’s hand and leads him to his bedroom, Baekhyun commends himself on another successful birthday present. He’d better start planning next year’s soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ~ This is my first ever fic so I do apologise if it's super shit. I hope you guys like it! <3


End file.
